La Ville qui ne Vieillissait Jamais
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Henry Mills commence à se poser des questions. Il grandit, il vieillit, et pourtant la ville de Storybrooke et ses habitants restent toujours les mêmes... Malgré son très jeune âge, il sait qu'il se doit d'éluder le mystère de la ville qui ne vieillissait jamais.


******Titre:** La Ville qui ne Vieillissait Jamais.  
******Fandom:** ___Once Upon A Time_.  
******Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à ABC. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
******Personnages:** Archibald Hopper; Henry et Regina Mills; Mary Margaret Blanchard; Ruby Lucas.  
******Rating:** K+ (+9) en raison de l'évocation rapide de la position de martyr.  
******Nombre de Mots:** 1984.  
******Résumé:** Henry Mills commence à se poser des questions. Il grandit, il vieillit, et pourtant la ville de Storybrooke et ses habitants restent toujours les mêmes... Malgré son très jeune âge, il sait qu'il se doit d'éluder le mystère de la ville qui ne vieillissait jamais.

* * *

Du haut de ses six ans et demi, Henry Mills, enfant à la personnalité plutôt solitaire malgré sa grande sympathie naturelle, commençait doucement mais sûrement à prendre conscience du fait qu'il régnait une atmosphère légèrement curieuse autour de lui. En fait, son jeune âge ne semblait plus déterminé à lui voiler le fait que quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond au sein de la très sympathique ville côtière de Storybrooke, dans le Maine, qui, jusqu'à présent, l'avait vu grandir. En effet, depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, malgré son âge peu avancé, personne, parmi ses connaissances plus ou moins personnelles, n'avait une seule fois eu l'occasion de dépasser volontairement les limites de la ville sans y rencontrer, par ailleurs, un profond malheur. Et, comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, Henry avait la vague impression que ces mêmes personnes ne changeaient jamais d'apparence, comme si, finalement, il était le seul et unique individu au sein de la ville à avoir le privilège de grandir... et donc de vieillir.

En tant que petit garçon curieux de nature et, pour reprendre les termes exacts de sa mère, le très sérieux maire de la ville, Regina Mills, « intelligent », il chercha, dans son esprit encore fragilisé par les douces joies de l'enfance, toutes les raisons possibles et imaginables pour lesquelles il semblait ne pas avoir lui aussi le droit aux vertus de cette étrange huile de Jouvence qui baignait silencieusement les eaux profondes de Storybrooke.

* * *

Il pensa d'abord au fait que, comme sa mère lui avait expliqué il y avait maintenant un peu plus de deux semaines, s'il ne grandissait pas, c'était en partie parce qu'il n'était pas véritablement originaire de la ville de Storybrooke, contrairement à ce qu'il avait bien pu pensé les toutes premières années de sa vie. En fait, même si elle se conduisait comme telle, Regina n'était malheureusement pas sa mère biologique, ce qui, bien évidemment, voulait dire qu'Henry avait connu, pendant un cours instant, les méandres du triste système étatique de l'adoption parentale. Bien que cela l'attristait profondément, cela ne l'empêcha en rien de continuer le plus naturellement du monde à élaborer bien des théories au sujet de ce qui pouvait englober la presque totalité de la ville de Storybrooke.

Il en vint au fait qu'en tant de petit garçon adopté, il n'était, en effet, pas né à Storybrooke, comme tous les autres habitants de la ville, mais à Boston d'une mère qui, selon les dires de Regina, était: « égarée » et: « peu encline à s'occuper de lui en raison de son très jeune âge au moment des faits ». Mais il se rendit bien vite compte que cela ne pouvait pas être la meilleure des explications, parce qu'au coin du feu, sa mère semblait bien souvent prendre un malin plaisir à évoquer les moments fort agréables qu'elle avait passé avec son étalon des plaines, Rocinante, dans les vives prairies de son enfance avant de lui promettre de prochainement l'amener près de l'étable située à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de leur maison pour faire la connaissance de ces animaux majestueux qu'étaient, à ses yeux, les chevaux. Et, pour autant qu'il sache, il n'y avait pas la moindre prairie aux alentours de Storybrooke, ce qui voulait sans doute dire que sa mère elle aussi n'était pas née ici. Et pourtant, elle, elle était toujours aussi jeune et ravissante que le jour où _mister_ Gold lui avait mystérieusement confié la garde d'Henry...

* * *

Au bout de plusieurs semaines d'intense réflexion personnelle, Henry trouva bon de tenter d'aborder le sujet auprès de sa mère pendant le dîner.

_ Dis Maman, dit-il, d'une voix posée: es-tu déjà allée ailleurs qu'à Storybrooke?  
_ Non, _Sweetheart_, répondit-elle, dans un sourire. Je n'en ai malheureusement pas eu l'occasion... Mais peut-être qu'un jour, quand je serais un peu moins occupée par ma profession de maire de la ville, nous pourrions nous programmer des vacances à la mer.

Henry fronça les sourcils. Sa mère essayait de changer de sujet et, généralement, quand elle agissait ainsi, ce n'était jamais sans en avoir une raison particulière. Cela voulait souvent dire qu'elle essayait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, de lui cacher quelque chose.

_ Tu es sûre que c'est vraiment à cause de ton travail?, dit l'enfant, comme pour forcer Regina à ne pas commencer à divaguer sans prendre le temps de répondre correctement à sa question.

_ Bien sûr!, s'exclama-t-elle, presque déçue de voir que son fils se permettait de mettre si aisément sa parole en doute. Quelle en serait l'autre raison?  
_ Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que chaque fois que quelqu'un essaye de quitter la ville, il finit par être amené à l'hôpital...  
_ Oh, Henry..., dit-elle, d'une voix compatissante, avant de se lever de table pour s'agenouiller en face de son fils. Est-ce que tu es inquiet par rapport à ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière avec _miss _Ruby Lucas?

Pour toute réponse, Henry secoua nerveusement la tête de droite à gauche.

_ Si ça peut te rassurer, Henry _Baby_, reprit Regina, comme si de rien n'était, je peux te promettre que je ne chercherais jamais à quitter Storybrooke sans toi, comme ça, s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je serais là pour te protéger, comme j'ai pris l'habitude de te protéger de bien d'autres choses ces dernières années.

Henry hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, cette fois-ci de bas en haut.

Sa mère ne semblait vraiment pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Et, malheureusement, en raison de son jeune âge, il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait se faire plus clair. C'était principalement pour cette raison qu'il prit la décision de faire comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, pour montrer à sa mère qu'il avait bel et bien été réceptif à tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il l'attira tout contre lui et lui offrit le plus chaleureux des câlins, ce à quoi Regina, peu douce de nature, ne put jamais répondre que d'un furtif sourire.

* * *

Les années passèrent et, prenant tout à coup conscience de la très profonde solitude qui semblait dévorer un peu plus chaque jour son élève favori, Henry Mills, alors âgé de dix ans, l'institutrice Mary Margaret Blanchard prit la décision de lui offrir un livre pour la seule et unique raison que, selon elle, les merveilleux romans issus du cœur même de la littérature de jeunesse avaient la capacité folle d'offrir à un enfant un bonheur incomparable puisqu'ils se présentaient comme des outils paradoxalement loyaux malgré leur nature inanimée qui, en toute circonstance, cherchaient à les guider le plus sereinement possible à travers des aventures toutes plus amusantes les unes que les autres, tout en prenant le soin de leur tenir généreusement compagnie. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'en lui cédant sa version personnelle du volume de James Matthew Barrie, _Peter Pan_, Henry allait obtenir tout ce dont il avait réellement besoin pour élucider le mystère de la merveilleuse ville de Storybrooke...

En effet, en dévorant sagement chacune des pages de cet ouvrage, Henry réalisa que, comme personne ne semblait y vieillir, Storybrooke était un peu comme une version rafraîchissante du _Neverland_ de James Matthew Barrie.

Après tout, il croyait bien en l'existence de _Santa Claus_ ainsi qu'en celle de la _Tooth Fairy_ alors pourquoi diable est-ce les personnages de conte pour enfants n'existeraient pas eux aussi? Sauf que, malheureusement, l'_Operation Tinkerbell_, comme il l'avait nommé dans le plus grand secret, n'entrait absolument pas dans le cadre du vraisemblable puisqu'aucun enfant de son école ne portait le doux prénom de Peter, qu'aucun homme ne se promenait le plus naturellement du monde avec un crochet à la main, qu'hormis, bien sûr, sa croyance en la _Tooth Fairy_, rien ne signalait l'éventuelle présence de fée dans la ville, si ce n'est peut-être la petite étincelle qu'il ressentait au fin fond de son cœur chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion de profiter de la très agréable compagnie des bonnes sœurs de Storybrooke et que l'orphelinat le plus proche se trouvait aux alentours de la ville de Boston... De plus, pourquoi est-ce que lui, en particulier, était épargné de la vive magie qui semblait entouré la ville de Storybrooke alors qu'il était sans aucun doute la personne la mieux qualifiée en son sein pour la recevoir puisque, contrairement à bien d'autres personnes, à commencer par sa propre mère, il croyait dur comme fer en l'existence de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à son doux univers?

Tout cela n'était vraiment pas logique pour le pauvre petit Henry...

Malheureusement pour lui, sa mère, Regina, n'était vraiment pas d'une très grande aide dans sa démarche de vive recherche du secret que pouvait bien renfermer les trésors historiques de la ville. En effet, chaque fois qu'il essayait d'aborder le sujet en la bombardant de questions diverses et variées, elle se mettait subitement à agir comme si elle souhaitait tout bonnement éviter de se retrouver au centre d'une pareille conversation. Par ailleurs, elle fut tellement agacée par ses perpétuelles interrogations irraisonnées qu'elle prit la décision d'envoyer son fils consulter Archibald Hopper, le psychologue du coin, dans l'objectif qu'il cesse une bonne fois pour toute de vivre dans un monde dans lequel l'imaginaire dominait sur le reste.

* * *

Tout cet enchaînement événementiel poussa le très jeune Henry à faire de son mieux pour trouver des réponses à ses nombreuses question. Cependant, tout ce qu'il put se résoudre à faire, en raison du faible environnement matériel dont il disposait, ce fut de se rendre une nouvelle fois aux côtés de celle qui lui avait fourni ses tous premiers éléments de réponse, son institutrice, _miss _Blanchard.

Ainsi, à la fin de son cours de Biologie, Henry prit la décision de ne pas aller, avec ses camarades de classe, en extérieur pour profiter de ses quelques minutes de récréation, ce qui, étonnement ne changeait pas de ses habitudes étant donné qu'en tant qu'enfant ayant quelques difficultés à se faire des amis, il préférait très largement rester seule en classe, quitte à ce que Mary Margaret Blanchard lui tienne compagnie, plutôt que d'être la victime de ceux qu'il avait pourtant longtemps pensé être ses amis.

Après s'être littéralement tourné les pouces pendant deux minutes, il se leva de sa chaise, s'approcha lentement de son institutrice en lui adressant un petit sourire timide.

Une fois certain d'avoir attiré son attention, il lui tendit le roman qu'elle lui avait précédemment prêté.

_ Tenez, _miss _Blanchard. Je viens de le terminer.  
_ Oh, mais Henry!, s'exclama Mary Margaret, confuse. Je ne te l'ai pas prêté, je te l'ai donné. Tu peux le garder au chaud, chez toi, maintenant qu'il est entièrement tien!  
_ C'est vrai?!, s'écria l'enfant, tout excité.  
_ Bien sûr, Henry.  
_ Dans ce cas, merci beaucoup, _miss _Blanchard. J'y prendrais bien soin.

Pensant que sa conversation avec le très jeune garçon venait de se terminer, Mary Margaret sortit une pomme rouge vif de sa chemise et mordit gracieusement dedans.

_ _Miss _Blanchard!, l'interpella une nouvelle fois l'enfant.  
_ Qu'y a-t-il, Henry?, répondit Mary Margaret, après avoir pris le temps de mâcher et d'avaler son morceau de pomme.  
_ Est-ce que, par hasard, vous auriez un autre livre à me prêter?  
_ Oh, bien sûr, Henry! J'ai découvert, sur le pas de ma porte il y a peu de temps, un livre de conte que j'ai trouvé absolument merveilleux! Mais, avant de te le montrer, il faut que je te pose une question très importante: est-ce que tu aimes les contes de fée?

Pour toute réponse, les yeux d'Henry se mirent à briller de mille feux.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais!, dit-elle, en sortant d'un placard un large volume qui, en lettre d'or sur sa couverture, présentait le titre de _Once Upon a __Time_. Par contre, je dois te prévenir, ce livre n'a strictement rien à voir avec les contes que tu as pu connaître autrefois...


End file.
